scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Things that Dr Sparkle is not allowed to do at the Foundation
1.This List Dr Sparkle is not to use this list or use http://www.scp-wiki.net/the-things-dr-bright-is-not-allowed-to-do-at-the-foundation RETRACTED as: * To Do List * Things to do before getting a termination order from P4 council * Checklist 2. DR 5P4RKL3 15 4W350M3 13Y MY 574RD4R3D5 - SCP-732-P A. Dr Sparkle is not to allow SCP-732-P access to this document or ANY records without O5 approval. B. Dr Sparkle Not to organize this document into categories.... BA. Too late - DR Sparkle. 3. Dr. Sparkle is not to Call Dr Parasprite a "BUG HUGGER" A. or cause a SCP-003 Containment Breach just to RETRACTED Dr. Parasprite off. 4. Not to Put a firecracker under SCP-682-P just for a joke. (Come on fella's it was funny - Dr Sparkle) (Well it was until he went into a Beta rage state and killed ## personel. - Torchwood -5) (See report SCP-682-P-FC) A. Dr Sparkle must no go near SCP-682-P PERIOD! 5. Ask a pony to pull her hoof or ask to the puller to sniff Dr Twilight's RETRACTED See document (DRTW-[RETRACTED 6. Sing the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" theme near Agent Shimmer or wave a Princess RETRACTED Sparkle soft toy in front of her. Do an inpersonation of Princess RETRACTED while waving the toy... 7. Use the REDACTED or devices of a similar nature to travel between dimensions "The Foundation's got enough work cut out for them with Dr. ██████, we/they don't need his Equestrian equivalent f***ing things over even more. Plus the REDACTED is more of a lunie than ██████ is, I mean look at the list already;half the stuff taken down links to an End-of-the-World scenario. DON'T LET HER NEAR A REDACTED" - Torchwood-5 8.Dr RETRACTED near SCP-013 The Foundation's got enough work already due to [- The Terror of Equestria|Princess [RETRACTED AKA "the terror of Equestria]]" messing around with SCP-013 already. We don't need any more work! 9.Mix RETRACTED with SCP-016 The resulting explosion nearly leveled sector ## and nearly caused a containment breach of SCP-XXX! - "Pony'' Dragon"'' Come on, admit it. That was awesome.... - Dr Sparkle "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" - "Pony Dragon" before shifting in dragon-pony form and pining Dr sparkle to the wall using a full nelson before throwing her into a containment cell. "wow" - Torchwood-5 10. Puns Dr Sparkle is not to put puns of any kind in ammendiums or reports. They are very unprofessional - ''"Pony Dragon" ''But funny though - ''Dr Sparkle. ''NO PUNS! PERIOD. ''- Torchwood -5 11. Dr. Sparkle is not permitted 1 to 1 alone time with SCP-2001 ''"I've realized that over the years I've found myself getting into that stuff, but letting Sparkle do it with my GF. WHAT THE REDACTED!" - Torchwood-5 "She loves it" - Dr. Sparkle "Yeah, yeah really!? That's highly doubtable!" - Torchwood-5 12. Dr Sparkle is not allowed in Site RF DR Sparkle is not allowed in site RF after incident RETRACTED. She caused a massive explosion and damaged SCP-009 by dropping RETRACTED into SCP-009-10. 13. Dr sparkle is not allowed RETRACTED PERIOD! Given his history with RETRACTED, she should '''NOT '''be handling RETRACTED and highly reactive SCP liquids.(see items 9 and 12 in this list for details.) 14.RETRACTED Style Dr Sparkle is not to do "RETRACTED style" dance at '''ANY Foundation functions or parties! It's a popular dance - Dr Sparkle Not on the Foundation bases it isn't. '' You see incident report [[RETRACTED-571L3-XXXX]] for the reason it's frowned upon at the SCP Foundation'. - Pony Dragon'' 15. Dr. Sparkle is not allowed to loose this page in translation "It took me half an hour to find this page so organize it better REDACTED! - Torchwood-5 16. Dr Sparkle and SCP-017-D Dr Sparkle is not to throw SCP-017-D at ANY personnel. "IT XPONGED HURTS!! YOU XPONGED!" - Agent RETRACTED 16A. "Dr Sparkle is not allowed near SCP-017-D PERIOD!" - "Pony Dragon" 17. Ask SCP-018 out or go near her. Dr Sparkle keep the XPONGED away from me - SCP-018 Dr Sparkle is not set one hoof in site ## where she works. - "Pony Dragon" Dr Sparkle is not allowed with 300 hooves of site ## PERIOD! - Torchwood -5 18. SCP-005-D Dr Sparkle is not to feed D-Class personnel to SCP-005-D because they XSPONGED her off. SCP-019-1 USE SCP-019-1 for personal satisfaction or just to "DROP THE BASS XSPONGED" on highly unstable liquid SCP's! See Report Incident 13455-1300M "HOW IN CELESTIA'S NAME DID THE XSPONGED GET A HOLD OF MA BASS CANNON!" - SCP-019 20. SCP-021 #Dr Sparkle is not to use SCP-021 for "personal" pleasure. #Copy SCP-021 IN ANY FORM for distribution around male SCP staff. #'''DO NOT' Mail a copy of SCP-021 to Princess RETRACTED or her sister. #Under no circumstances E-mail a copy to REDACTED of Site-30. "She is very prepared to flash a virus-packed E-mail back at you so EXPUNGED of with it!" - Dr. Malikov - Site-30 21. SCP-022 Dr Sparkle is not to use SCP-022 as: *Jewellery to inpress mares *Juggle them *"Misplace" them "DR SPARKLE IS NOT ALLOWED NEAR THEM PERIOD!" - "Pony Dragon", Torchwood -5, Torchwood -6, Torchwood -8, O5 22.SCP-005-H Dr Sparkle is not to ask SCP-005-H the following: *Go out on a date with him *"DO ME" and say "I've seen better" afterwards. "STAY AWAY FROM SCP-005-H! '' ''You XSPONGED! '' ''I've heard what you use your unauthorized copy of SCP-021 for." - Torchwood -6 23.SCP-682-P Telling new researchers that you can tame SCP-682-P-A or SCP-682-P-B with a rolled up newspaper and a tummy rub is right out. SCP-682-P hasn't forgotten the "Prank" you done to her. She holds a grudge... - "Pony Dragon" (See incident File: SCP-682-P-FC) 24. <9000 Nothing in the Foundation is rated "Over 9000." - Torchwood -5 "Not even a XNeigh-End-of world" sanario???" ''- Dr Twilight. ''"Not Even that is rated over "9000" - Torchwood -5 25.If Dr. Twilight has to ask, it's above her clearance level. # If it's above Dr Twilight's security clearance… run. 26. Classing personnel as mimetic hazards Dr. Twilight may not classify any researcher, including herself, as a mimetic hazard. 27.Site PA system (See incident report 7W1L1GH7-P4-5Y573M) "You know what, Dr. Twilight is just never allowed on the PA system '''AT ANY FOUNDATION SITE '''for any reason, ever." - "Pony Dragon" 28. Play "Peak-A-Boo" Dr Sparkle is not to order D-Class to play peek-a-boo with SCP-173, SCP-173-P or SCP-173-P-1. "''D-CLASS DON'T GROW ON TREES CELESTIA DAMN IT!!!" - ''Dr RETRACTED 29. Sunburn Dr Sparkle is not allowed near Team Dark Knight's armory or '''ANY armory where a Sunburn is stored. "THAT INCLUDES MY QUARTERS!!" - Torchwood -5 ''30. N1G7HM4R3 ''Dr Sparkle is not allowed near Team Dark Knight's armory or '''ANY' armory where a N1GH7M4R3 is stored.'' '"THAT INCLUDES MY QUARTERS!!" - "Pony Dragon"' 31. EHARM-1 Dr Sparkle is not to be near any EHARM-1 armory or not allowed to hold one at any time. 32. EHARM-2 Dr Sparkle is not to attempt to hack in EHARM-2 arming control console and attempt to fire EHARM-2 33. SCP-023 Dr Sparkle is not to blow SCP-023 in ANY area storing fragile objects and volatile liquids. MY statues of the mane 6 was destroyed by Dr Sparkle! You irresponsible XSPONGED! - Torchwood -1 DR SPARKLE IS NOT ALLOWED NEAR THE FACILITY WHERE SCP-023 IS STORED FOREVER! - Torchwood -5 34. SCP-682-S Dr Sparkle is not to initiate SCP-682-P protocol on SCP-682-S when she's out for a walk around the facility. "YOU DISRESPECTFUL XSPONGED! '' ''CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SCP-682-P AND I MAY HAVE THE XSPONGED SAME MARKINGS BUT OUR EXSPONGED CUTIE MARKS ARE TOTALLY XSPONGED DIFFERENT!" - SCP-682-S "Really? I haven't noticed" - Dr Sparkle "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" - SCP-682-S before bucking Dr Sparkle though an office partition wall. 35.ESG Dr Sparkle is not use ESG's for "Personal" gain... 36. Clearance "Dr Sparkle DOES NOT OR WILL EVER have awesome clearance."- SCP-019 AKA "DJ F0UND4710N" "ONLY SCP-019 AKA "DJ F0UND4710N" is to issue clearance to ANYPONY!" - "Pony Dragon" "Can i have Awesome clearance??" - Dr Sparkle. "RETRACTED off you can't" - SCP-019 37. Riot Dr Sparkle is not encourage a D-Class Revolution. "It'll be good "training" for MTF personnel" - Dr Sparkle "Yes and it would also be a waste of ammunition which could be used for more important matters." - Torchwood-5 "I, on the other hand, happen agree with Dr Sparkle. What's wrong with a little chaos?" - Torchwood-8 "A waste of RETRACTED D-Class that's why! And don't start encouraging her Discord, remember back at EXPUNGED when the Xeno Telepoaths began acting up, next time it won't be an accident." - Torchwood-5 REDACTED BY EXTERNAL SOURCES - Torchwood-8 "You two tend to fight a lot, maybe a D-Class riot may help?" - Dr Sparkle "FUCKING NO SPARKLE!" - Torchwood-5 38. Tampering with Equestrian Land Rangers Dr. Sparkle is not allowed at the controls, or allowed within 10 yards of an ELR. Type 2 suppression fields may be deployed if subject does not comply after (1) attempt at disobeying. "We could stride together, high above Equestria, atop three shiny metallic legs. Wouldn't it be fun 5?" - Dr. Sparkle "I once new a wanker who talked like you did, you know what happened to him? He copped a .44 to his skull. '' ''But the important fact is Dr. is that riding around Equestria in a ELR is a delicate process which isn't as simple as those who Glimpse it would think. '' ''So shut the EXPLOITIVE up and stop trying to access one." - Torchwood-5 'Update - Dr. Sparkle is no longer near Vehicle bay '██'' 38A. SCP-019-ELR Dr. Sparkle is not allowed at the controls, play music through or allowed within 10 yards of SCP-019'S ELR. Type 2 suppression fields may be deployed if subject does not comply after (1) attempt at disobeying. ''"We could stride together, high above Equestria, atop four shiny metallic legs. Wouldn't it be fun 019?" - Dr. Sparkle ''"Stop EXPLOITIVE asking me and stop trying to access my EXPLOITIVE stuff!." ''- SCP-019 Update - Dr. Sparkle is no longer near site '██ where SCP-019 lives. 39.SCP-019-1, SCP-019-2, SCP-019-3 Dr Sparkle is not allowed near, touch or mention SCP-019-1, SCP-019-2, SCP-019-3 '''EVER or try to access them. Dr Sparkle is forbidden near SCP-019's containment chamber AT ANY TIME OR REASON! '40. 'SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N Dr Sparkle is NOT walk round the facility wearing and singing [RETRACTED] If seen wearing SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N he must be put in a containment cell and designated SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N-1 and Proceedure D4Y13R34K is to be initiated. '41. Not to '''Touch SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY-1 ''"you touch my GF, I'll RETRACTED kill you...." - SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY. 42. Not to annoy the foals (SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY-Fxxx) of SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY-1 and SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY Dr Sparkle is not to antagonize SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY and SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY-1's foals for any reason "My and my wife will not hesitate to shoot you if we think you're going to harm our foals. So be warned" - SCP-M3T4L-G34R-P0NY 43. SCP-026 Dr Sparkle is not to antagonize SCP-026 by saying "The Cake is a Lie" and "You suck white faced RETRACTED" 44. P4 council Dr Sparkle is not to call the P council members the following: P1 - Sunbutt. P2 - Moonbutt loud mouth P3 - Cupid's Ride P4 - Bookworm Smart Flank. note from P4 Council YE INSULT US, P1 WILL SEND YE TO THE MOON! -P2 45.SCP-027 Dr Sparkle is not to activate or use SCP-027 for "Historical Research" OR ANY REASON AT ALL! - "Pony Dragon", Torchwood 5, P4 Council 46. SCP-039 Dr Sparkle is not to use D-Class or any interns to finish SCP-039's script. '' CLASS-D DO NOT GROW ON TREES CELESTIA DAMN IT'' - "Pony Dragon"' 47. Editing descriptions Dr Sparkle is not allowed to put movie quotes in the editing Summary after editing documents... 48. SCP-031 Dr Sparkle is not to cement D-class and/or any personnel she hates to the SCP-031 access ramp and causing an activation event. I am displeased about my RETRACTED used as an personal killing device." - Chappa'ai 49.Comedy Rountine Dr Sparkle is not allowed to do a comedy routine in front of fillies in the nursery OR ANY SCP Functions. '' " Gee tough crowd" '' - Dr Sparkle on the drums. '' " Tell me about it.." ''- Dr Sparkle on the Stage. 50.Piggy Dance Dr Sparkle is NOT TO DO THE PIGGY DANCE EVER! '' "The babies loved it" '' - Dr Sparkle '' "Well I beg to differ. Their WTF? look on their faces tell it all." '' - Nurse RETRACTED - SCP Site ## Nursery 51. SCP-031 DHD Dr Sparkle is not allowed to remove SCP-031's DHD from storage for ANY REASON! 52. SCP-666-IDG MTF RD reported that Dr. Sparkle attempted to open SPC-666-IDG several times just for "sh**s and giggles" as he said. Due to this, Dr. Sparkle is not allowed to approach 0,5 km area around any SCP-666-IDG site. 53. Class D Dr Sparkle is not to use Class D for MTF RD 7HM shooting contests between himself and them. 54.Red Weed ''"Dr Sparkle is '''NOT to handle or touch 'Red Weed' EVER!" - Torchwood -5'' 55. SCP-034 Dr Sparkle is not to use SCP-034 for "pranks" (See Incident 034-T5) 56.Excuses The following excuses is not valid at Disciplinary hearings: * My evil Twin did it.. * I was impersonated by SCP-005-C (Will be investigated though) * For the good of the or place here * I didn't read the containment file properly cause I didn't have time before the test. * I was told that here) will solve NAME HERE. So I used here) to fix name here) 57. Stalker no.0002 Dr Sparkle should not try to hit on Stalker no.0002. IF SHE GOES NEAR MY BROTHER (STALKER NO.0002), I'LL KILL HER! - Stalker no.0000 58.Wub Core Dr Sparkle is not intentionally cause a Wub Core breach in a SCP Facility OR ANYWHERE! (See Report Incident WC-1) - Torchwood -5 59. SCP-2013 Dr Sparkle is not to use SCP-2013 to clone herself! Please.... - Dr Sparkle WHAT DO NOT GET ABOUT THE XSPONGED WORD NO! - "Pony Dragon" but.... - Dr Sparkle XSPONGED NO! - Torchwood -5 60. M.I.A Dr Sparkle is not to make love to the M.I.A units built by SCP-010 and PLaDOS. TOUCH OUR M.I.A'S AND I'LL CUT OFF YOUR XSPONGED. GOT THAT? - SCP-010 and PLaDOS 61.Not to insult Torchwood -5 about his new form Dr Sparkle is not call Isaiah the following: *Isaiacord *Oddball *Weirdo pony *Freak of chaos 62.Dr. Ace Dr sparkle is not use "Dr. Ace's" name to make puns. Such as: * You're the ace in the hole * You aced that SCP * You aced that containment breach... 63.Chystal Empire Dr Sparkle is not to step one hoof in the chystal empire until her banishment is over. BY THE ROYAL DECREE OF PRINCESS RETRACTED AKA P3. report See Displinery report P3-5P4RKL3 64.SCP-040 Dr Sparkle will not pester RETRACTED or "Pony Dragon" to teach her how to do SCP-040 65. SCP-914 Dr Sparkle is NOT to put mating aids through SCP-914 on 'very fine' and use them on ANYPONY! "Dr Sparkle is NOT allowed near SCP-914 PERIOD!" - P4 Council. 66. Twiladalus Dr Sparkle is not go near Twiladalus or her Inventions AT ANYTIME 67.SCP-294 Dr Sparkle is not to do ANY experiments with SCP-294 TILL THE THE END OF TIME! 68.'Locked Sector' Dr Sparkle is not try to hack the lockdown code for the locked sector... Dr Sparkle is not allowed near the 'Locked Sector' '''PERIOD!"' '' - Pony Dragon. 69.SCP-048 Dr Sparkle is not to designate ANYPONY OR ANYTHING as SCP-048. 70.SCP-055 Dr Sparkle is not to go near, touch with a ANY implement, move it with magic or look at SCP-055. Any attempt to breach this rule will be met by the deployment of Site 055-TW's Metal Gear Ponies 71.SCP-012 Dr Sparkle is NOT to use D-Class to finish SCP-012's score. D-class don't grow on trees Celestia Damn it. - Dr Ace. Unless you are talking about SCP-038. Then, they can. - Dr W. 72.SCP-038 Dr Sparkle is not use SCP-038 to clone the following: * Pleasure aids * SCP-030 * SCP-N1GH7M4R3-M00N * SCP-047 * SCP-017-D * SCP-021 for "Personal use" or ANY USE AT ALL! 73. Transit system Dr Sparkle is not to train surf the transit system of ANY SCP Facility! (See incident report 5P4RKL3-TR14N - "Pony Dragon") Notes: Wait, we're not allowed to do that? - Torchwood-5 If you are clearance level 4A and above, it's allowed.. - "Pony Dragon" 74.GLaDOS Dr Sparkle is not to insult GLaDOS or try to hack into her mainframe. - Torchwood -5 75. Audacity Dr Sparkle must not use Audacity to make a SCP-005 voice file to play over the Site P.A system. See [SCP-005 V01C3 GU1D3|(Document [REDACTED ]] for how) - Dr Sparkle. 76. D-Class Uniform Dr. Sparkle cannot change the standard issue D-Class uniform to black pants with a red polo shirt. 1. Pony Dragon reply I see your reasoning, but we just don't want to be associated with X-SPONGED. - Pony Dragon 2. Torchwood -5 What's the significance? - Torchwood-5 reply from Dr Sparkle If you are on an away team with captain Redacted and wearing a red shirt, you either end up cannon fodder or killed by something. That's why I want to change the D-Class uniform. They have the same role as the red shirted accompaniment personnel to Captain REDACTED. See [REDACTED]'' - Dr Sparkle 77.Cause an XFP Event '' Dr Sparkle is forbidden to cause an XFP event at anytime or ANYWHERE! '' - by order of the P4-F council. 78.Steal REDACTED's XSPONGED They are very soft and kinky. They even smell of REDACTED - Dr Sparkle HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR Xsponged. WE ARE NOT YE AMUSED! - P2 79. Singing "Under our REDACTED" What's wrong with singing this song?? -Dr Sparkle IT ACTIVATES AN SCP!! THAT'S REDACTED WHY!! - Torchwood -5 80. Getting SCP-068 Drunk Dr Sparkle is not to "accidentally" spike SCP-068 or ANY SCP's drink with REDACTED. 81.SCP-087 Dr Sparkle is '''NOT' to send a slinky down SCP-087 for S**t and Giggles.'' 82.SCP-3012 Dr Sparkle is not to remove SCP-3012 from containment for ANY reason! 83.SCP-069 Dr Sparkle NOT use SCP-069 to wash dishes! 84.SCP-070 Dr Sparkle is not to use SCP-070 to upgrade her legs so she can out run everypony in "The Running of The leaves" That is cheatin'. You should be sent to the moon, if you do this. - Site SAA Administrator(P4-2) 85. What the XSPONGED? A full minute of stunned silence means "Holy Celestia what did you do?" not "Please continue." 86. MTF RD 7HM Dr. Sparkle is no longer allowed to offer the solution of "Use more guns" to MTF RD 7HM Or "Get bigger guns." 87.SCP-073 A. Dr Sparkle is not allowed near SCP-073-1 to SCP-073-6 AT ANYTIME OR EXCUSE! B. Dr Sparkle is not to install SCP-3012 in ANY of the Subjects OR create an SCP-073 instance for the purpose of installation of SCP-3012 to it. 88.[[REDACTED'S Ban Hammeer]] Dr Sparkle is not try to steal SCP-083 from Stable 13 and on acquiring use SCP-083 AT ANY TIME! - P1 89. Category:Informational